doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheTrueDoc
Series 1 I was wondering if I could start adding eps to series 1. So could I do one or two eps? TF - Supreme in every way 06:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Series 1 Arc I've made a forum so anyone can put their ideas on one page for the story arc. I've already posted my idea. Also, can we make pages for alien races/planets? TF - Supreme in every way 20:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello, I might become a regular user here, although I'm not sure yet. I just wanted to say...that episode with the Declaration of Independence? One of those signers is actually named John Hart... Perhaps you could suggest that to the author! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Second in command/Death of a Friend I think the idea for death of a friend is great! I was sad when I found out she died, and I think it's great that people are doing tributes towards her. And for second in command, thanks! I wasn't expect that. TF - Supreme in every way 17:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Series I ideas Me again, I thought that, there being only three main users at this point, each of us could write a two-parter. You'd take the finale obviously, and TF and me would do 4/5 and 8/9. That said, here's my story synopsis: "The year is 2181. The place: Theta Kappa, a lively planet, located at the tail's end of the Tadpole Galaxy. The event? A massive, bloody war. "The Doctor, Amy, and Rory arrive right in the midst of this conflict, discovering that one side's experiments to construct the perfect war machine lead to a disruption of time in the distant past...with deadly consequences..." So, do you like it? I have still have yet to figure out exactly who the aliens are, but I'll let you know when I do. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, forgot the titles...stupid. The titles: The War of Theta Kappa/Forgotten Monsters. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Pics I'll try, but sometimes pictures are hard to find. Pics I'll try, but sometimes pictures are hard to find. TF - Supreme in every way 18:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin I know I only started on this wiki about a week ago, but could you please give me admin status so I can make more changes to the wiki? If so, thanks. TF - Supreme in every way 23:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Series finale As I'm writing the first part and your writing the second, I think we should exchange emails so that we can work together without anyone else knowing what's in the eps. My email is: jakfw@me.com TF - Supreme in every way 19:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The Christmas ep Sure! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) A wiki wordmark Here's a wordmark you can use for the wiki, to make it look a bit nicer. Let me know if you need help getting it in. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) To do it, first save the picture on your computer. Scroll over the My tools button in the toolbar down at the bottom of the screen, then click on "Theme Designer". Then on that menu click "wordmark". In "Graphic wordmark" click Browse, find the pic on your computer, click "Upload" and then "save, I'm done". Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Series II I'm not starting, I just made the page so people knew what the episode system would be like. TF - Supreme in every way 19:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a request... Do you mind at all if you make me an admin? Three people are certainly better than two, and I can also help with the wordmark and other wiki design details. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Dawn and Dusk/Desert of the Bones I've started writing Dawn and Dusk. I'm currently writing the second page (Microsoft word, size 11 font) and I have just started Desert of the Bones. Dawn and Dusk should be up in the next two weeks or so. two parter No thanks, I want to focus on Dawn/Desert and the series II opener for now. But thanks for offering. TF - Supreme in every way 20:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Historical episodes Just realized there are very few eps set in the past. I recommend that the first two-parter (3/4) should be set in the past. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 14:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I was going to leave it to either you or Tennantfan. I'm already busy on my two-parter :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Series II, 3 eps what's your idea? (in brief) Cause it'll depend on if anyone new comes to the site. But if it sounds good, I'll give it to you. TF - Supreme in every way 07:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) sure, go for it. TF - Supreme in every way 06:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Dawn and Dusk Publication Sorry, but my computer crashed and most of Dawn and Dusk was deleted. It might take a while, sorry. TF - Supreme in every way 19:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Split timeline Okay, cool. I'll try and stick fairly close to the actual Time line. Also, I've come up with a story arc for my next run as head writer that I'm gonna work into my eps. TF - Supreme in every way 19:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) As previously stated, my computer crashed, and most of Dawn and Dusk was lost as a result. I'd say it'll be up by in the next two weeks or so. TF - Supreme in every way 19:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC)